fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario+Splatoon: Kingdom Splat
Mario+Splatoon: Kingdom Splat ''is a 3D crossover platformer featuring the characters from the ''Super Mario World and the Splatoon World. It's developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot 'Opening' After once again escaping his snowglobe,DJ Octavio returns to his destroyed lair. He then notices how small his army has become due to how many Octolings have moved to Inkopolis. While he's thinking about a way to make his army big again,One of the remaining Octolings barge into the room and tell them that a flying ship was spotted outside of the lair. After reaching the balcony,Octavio sees the flying ship closing in on the lair. Bowser then jumps of the ship and requests a conversation with Octavio. During the conversation,Bowser explains that he has heard of Octavio's situation thanks to his assistant,Kamek. Bowser then offers to give Octavio a bigger army in exchange for helping him take over the Mushroom Kingdom. After Octavio agrees,Bowser laughs before casting a spell above Octavio's lair. Meanwhile,In the mushroom Kingdom,Mario and his friends are having a discussion in Peach's Garden after Princess Peach told them she saw a portal in the sky earlier. As Mario and his friends try to figure out what's going on,Mario hears a loud noise. He then looks in the sky and notices it getting purple. A couple Bowser's airships appear and start shooting missiles at the castle. Mario and his friends quickly enter the castle and tell Princess Peach about the attack. After a missile destroys the wall of the throne room,the group quickly evacuate the castle. Shortly after evacuating,Bowser and Octavio enter the castle and start capturing everyone in it. Octavio then presses a button on a remote and creates a giant barrier made of Ink around the castle. The Koopa Army,Along with the Octarian army leave the castle and start marching towards the rest of the Kingdom. 'Meeting the Squidbeak Splatoon' Mario and his group can be seen hiding in a cave. Mario looks outside the cave and notices that most of the kingdom has been covered in some kind of purple goo. As they look at the ink,they hear another crash. The group quickly make their way to where the noise came from and notice a giant machine shaped like a Kettle standing there. The door of the machine is open and colored ink is all over the place. As Mario approaches the machine,he sees something swimming in the ink. Mario then approaches the puddle of ink and reaches for it. Before he can touch the Ink,A squid/octopus jumps out of it and lands in front of Mario. The squid/octopus then transforms into a kid and introduces themselves at Agent 5. While they're introducing themselves,4 more humanoid squids and a humanoid octopus step out of the kettle. The old squid introduces himself as Captain Cuttlefish and his group as the New Squidbeak Splatoon. The octopus,Who introduces herself as Marina,tells the group that they travelled here thanks to the time machine behind them to help them. She then explains that Octavio managed to escape his prison and he seems to be planning take over the Kingdom with the help of another enemy. Princess Peach then tells the New Squidbeak Splatoon that the one Octavio is teaming up with is called Bowser. After telling them their history with Bowser,Peach agrees to help the New Squidbeak Splatoon defeat the Octarians and the Koopa Army. Before they can move out,E.Gadd approaches the two groups and tells them he's been listening to their conversation. He then gives Mario and his group upgraded versions of F.L.U.D.D. so that they can clean all the Ink that's in the Kingdom. After putting on their F.L.U.D.D. packs,Mario's Group and the New Squidbeak Splatoon start making their way back to Peach's Castle. Gameplay This game combines the Mechanics of Super Mario Sunshine and the two Splatoon games. The Mario Characters have access to F.L.U.D.D. who they can use to spray water and clean up any ink in their way. Mario has his moveset from Super Mario Sunshine and he shares his moves with the rest of his group. However,all characters have their own unique traits that make them control differently from one another. Mario Characters have Health Points and as such they have more endurance than Inklings/Octolings. However,they cannot swim in the Ink and their movement become pretty slippery when they walk in it. The Splatoon Characters are capaple of transforming of shooting Ink thanks to their weapons. They can swim in this ink by transforming into a squid and they can even use this to scale up walls. Inklings run out of ink pretty fast,but their ink can easily be refilled by diving in their ink. If they get hit by enemies,all they have to do is dive in their ink to recover their health. However,if they get hit to much,they will be splatted and they'll have to return to the last checkpoint. Characters 'Mario's Group' 'Agent 5' 'New Squidbeak Splatoon' The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook are playable in this game as well. They have the same stats as Agent 5,but they wield only one weapon. The weapon upgrades you give to Agent 5 are also carried over to these characters. 'NPC'S' Enemies 'Bowser's Army' The enemies are part of Bowser's Army and they will usually have some kind of move that leaves goo/ink behind. 'Octavio's Army' These Octarians are "Koopatized" versions made by Kamek. They always leave Ink behind in some way or another. Items Stages Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Mario Games Category:Splatoon Games Category:Crossovers Category:Shooter Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:3D Platforming Games